justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheChibiKing/Funny Shot Volume 2
Welcome to a new series of Funny Shots! The previous blog I opened with my old account earned a lot of success, so I was suggested to make a new one under this new account! Enjoy ;) School is taking a bit more of my spare time, so I might not upload funny pauses regularly :/ Check Volume 1 here Coso Contest 3 (Finished) Today (October 31st, 2016), I reached 666+ funny shots, so the mew Pause Contest theme is...DEMONS! (It's Halloween after all, so yeah :P) The main rule is: Upload a funny shot of a coach that looks possessed. Remember: *Only 1 entry (2 or more coaches in 1 entry are OK though) *No stealing from other blogs *I'd recommend you not to use a funny shot from your own blog. There are many routines that may give you the most unexpected funny poses, so be creative! *Deadline on November 7th, 2016. The number of the prizes depends on how many people participate. I'm not going to tell what the prize will be this time (cos I'm a naughty kid >:3). Ok, the contest is finished. Only JDLover12 participated, so he wins by default :P Funny Poses coso 622.png|give me dat sleeping pill dude...I gotta make my teacher fall asleep so he forgets about the test coso 623.png|wow ur so kind thanks...bruh coso 624.png|ewwwww the Geography book is too far from meh coso 625.png|P2: YOU CAUSED ALL THIS MESS!!! I wouldn't have split out with my boo if it hadn't been for YOU! P1: I don't think you should listen to her...she's angry with me just because I accidentally shot him while I was training to enter the army. Nothing serious overall... coso 626.png|heya buddie! have a good weed w meh coso 627.png|nununu ai not guna buy confettis for Carnival! u always throw them all away coso 628.png|mek an exception 4 meh boss coso 629.png|yummmmmm... Coso 630.png|P1: u ok? P2: sorry...*blushes* Dragosteadintei coach 1 big.png|ai luk so swagg w thoz poles coso 631.png|I just sent a drone in the womens' toilets... coso 632.png|P1: you shouldn't forget to keep dancing... P2: I was just wondering...why is 1+1=2? Can't it be 3 or 4 or 4.56435 or whatevah? Bruh...nowadays' people... coso 633.png|P1: I WILL TAKE HER HOME SOON! P3: No, I WILL! P2: STOP IT IDIOTS! Don't you think I've heard everything??? coso 634.png|I was so ready for that moment...FITE! *rips his shirt off* coso 635.png|got advice for nail enamels? coso 636.png|hey u give me dat yayo sack... coso 637.png|such swag fingers...I'm so proud of mahself! and those clean gengives :3333 coso 638.png|is there a toilet down there? I need it now... coso 639.png|oh no, dust on my shoelaces... coso 640.png|P2: what about haging around together, sweetie? P3: OH YES! P1: grrrrrrr... coso 641.png|P1: NO, Madame! I will save you from all dangers in the world! P2: yawwwwn, I hate schmaltzy people... P3: grrrrr... coso 642.png|don't call me loser just cos I lost the bet coso 643.png|what's that writing on my hand? "motherf***er"...what does that mean? coso 644.png|P3: AAAAHHH P2 save me from da curse of the dust! P2: GO AWAY STUPID! coso 645.png|P2: OH NO! de cops! P1: *stares at the cops and smiles* coso 646.png|#SmashItHard! coso 647.png|P2: come on, P1: let's learn to talk in English. Repeat after me: I-am-stu-pid! P1: *stares at the screen and smiles* coso 648.png|P2: what? you said you lost a tooth? P1: *stares somewhere else and smiles* coso 649.png|P2: no P1, that's not a good thing to do! P1: *stares at her and smiles* coso 650.png|P2: lollipop, what do you think of P1's behaviour? LOLLIPOP: *stares at P2 and smiles* coso 651.png|trying to read the stars...hmm, something says P1 will stare at me and keep smiling! coso 652.png|can I tell you something, floor? coso 653.png|so hot in here, I'm fainting... X_x coso 654.png|P1: u fine dude? P2: derpin' to death trolololol coso 655.png|P1: oh yeah, we can hear that! a secret message from the aliens! P2: I think it says "stop listening to our fake messages, aliens don't exist" coso 656.png|want an ice cream? coso 657.png|when Donald Trump discovers you're part of the LGBT community coso 658.png|stop it mosquito! my blood is not tasty for you! coso 659.png|want diz watch dude? sell de neiked trump calendawr then coso 660.png|too swaggy to have time for u coso 661.png|wat? de unicorns? coso 662.png|swaggy to death coso 663.png|aaaw gonna lose some license points just cos of that watch story coso 664.png|*scream n shout n let it all out*I NEED DE TOILET!!!! coso 665.png|P2: look, P1 is fat! coso 666.png|can I stay clinged to these imaginary wires? Mashed Potato Time is so exhausting... coso 667.png|P2: NOH! U NO INVITE OTHER GALZ AT OUR HOME!!!! P1: I don't know her, chica... coso 668.png|u misbeahving dude? no brownies at breakfast then coso 669.png|whatcha said, little bird? my back itches? coso 670.png|chica...have you still got some spare time for today? at least to rub my itchy back... coso 673.png|dunt care what u said beesh! DIE NOW! coso 671.png|no tetz not me...ai 2 poor to do that coso 672.png|no gonna support trump sorry... coso 674.png|naaaaawwww ai not det good coso 675.png|thanks for de compliemnts coso 676.png|no commanding on eagle-shaped nose! coso 677.png|yey thanz again ai 2 fab coso 678.png|no froot loops today? coso 679.png|stahp with dat towpic broh coso 680.png|u no get dat??? coso 681.png|yeah glad he's gone coso 682.png|ai luk like a muffin? coso 683.png|phew, glad I don't coso 684.png|teacher, can I be exonerated from doing the school test? my shoulder muscles are contracted... coso 685.png|yes I drank a bit of cocainized wine for breakfast if u really care coso 686.png|when you accidentally catch your friend naked coso 687.png|nuuuuu not de pee rain on me... coso 688.png|P1: OMG GOTTA GRAB DIS! P2: wot? NO, YOU MUSTN'T! coso 689.png|u just received a free evil eye...no need to pay sweetie :* coso 690.png|force shield activated! coso 691.png|can I have an authorization to twerk here? coso 692.png|u said there's a metheorite on my left? come on... coso 693.png|aaaaaaaahhhhhhh u were right I feel so bad right now coso 694.png|u need a PUNCH! coso 695.png|DIE STUPID! coso 696.png|ICE STORM, ACTIVATE!!!!! coso 697.png|what? there was maths hoemwork for today????? coso 698.png|aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh a flying cow is pooping!!!!!! coso 699.png|have you read this billboard? follow it, and it will lead you to the town of those who need to f**k off! coso 700.png|HAVE YOU READ THAT BILLBOARD? I'm goin' to throw you towards the town!!! coso 701.png|and...ATCHOOOO! coso 702.png|that face you make when you discover that JDKids songs are on JDU Coso Memes coso meme 13.png Category:Blog posts